CoC: Lance & Magi (Corruption of Champions)
by TheVoidance
Summary: So I wrote this a while ago, I never wanted to intentionally finish it but I might just out of the pity of abandonment and I know that someone out there would like to see more of this content and fanfiction lore, so feel free to read and provide some feedback.


A Corruption of Champions inspired story~

Scene 1~

The 5 foot 11 inches tall Champion slowly ascended up the steps of the ancient ruins, his brown moderately long hair swayed in the wind almost as if it was special in a way. His green eyes were situated on the purple gleam of the portal and the head village elder. As the Champion grew closer he discovered his groin became suddenly stiff, he was warned of the portals effects beforehand and this was one of them.

As the Champion neared the top of the crumbling steps he was greeted by Barvoc, the head elder. "Young Champion…" Barvoc began "It is with a privilege that the village sends you through this portal, I know we have asked you many times and each time you have said yes… I would like to ask you one last time before you go through the portal, are you CERTAIN this is what you want to become of you?" He said looking at the Champion with hope and with doubt.

The Champion took a deep breath in and looked towards the sky, the village, the fields and then back to Barvoc with a proud grin "Barvoc, I haven't spent the last ten years of my life to let this be my chance to finally get rid of whatever awaits me on the other end of this portal, each time you or one of the village elders have asked me if this is what I want and I can say with almost a passion that I am certain this is what I want." The Champion said putting his fist over his chest.

Barvoc sighed with his eyes closed but then quickly refocused his eyes with the Champion's eyes "Lance, before you go through the portal I need to inform you of something.-" Only to have his important words interrupted by the rustling of the nearby brush suddenly expose Champion Lance's mother in law Clare.

"Clare" – "Mother- "Lance corrected himself "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as she hugged him.

Clare was a woman in her mid-forties with chestnut hair, blue eyes, with a slight hunch to her walk. At 5 foot 6 inches this still made her shorter than most women in the village her age.

Clare was almost in tears as she hugged her son in law "Lance, here you are forgetting to say goodbye to your step mother… I'm going to miss you Lance." She said squeezing even tighter

Lance quickly returned the hug and replied "Mother, I will be alright! I haven't broken any bones have I? What makes you think I'll start to break any now? And besides, I've been training ten years for this moment! To vanquish whatever is on the other side of this portal has been my life long goal thus far, I can't just let it slip away from me now, I have to go." Lance was determined to go but both the village, the village elders and Clare knew that.

Clare only smiled a silent smile before saying "I know Lance, even if I'm not your blood mother and you're not my own flesh and blood, I still think of you as my own and I will always wish the best for you no matter what you look like on the outside." She said stepping away from the embrace with a glint of sadness but hope in her eyes.

Lance nodded to his mother and then nodded to Barvoc, "I will see all of you when I get back." He said as he reached for the portal. First his hands and then the rest of him was pulled through.

Scene 2~

Lance the village Champion woke up with a ringing headache but even as his vision at the current moment was blurry he noticed something was wrong, he had a sudden strong pent up urge to rape the nearest thing he could find. Lance repressed the lewd and perverse thoughts that flooded his mind. Gathering what strength and consciousness he had he slowly worked his body into a crawling position and slowly began to take in his surroundings.

"I see you're awake human." Came a snarky sarcastic yet small voice.

Lance looked up at what appeared to be two red clawed feet, upon looking up further his eyes were met with a small tail with a point on the end, a bulge in a simple loincloth, hair covering the center of the short figures chest, a sharp red trident small in size with clawed hands at his sides, and then the face what appeared to be two red eyes but shaggy black hair. The figure stood around 4 feet tall at max height. His eyes pierced the darkness of the cave except for the portal's purple glare and a few almost burnt out candles.

Lance quickly climbed to his feet and backed away a few steps before having his surroundings come into a clear perspective. He was under a large hang over cave under a cliff-face with the portal five feet from his back and what looked like an imp about ten feet in front of him. The area was dimly lit up with half burnt up torches and candles but the smell was off. The area smelled of sweat and the feeling was an eerie and unpleasant feeling, impure if you will.

The imp's eyes began to fixate on Lance as he motioned for Lance to come closer as he ditched his trident. "Come closer human, I won't bite, I just want to have a little 'Fun'." The imp said with a lusty yet sinister grin.

Just as the imp lunged forward and pulling his loincloth to reveal a 12 inch long member showed the imp's true intentions. Lance pulled away to the side desperately fighting his urges to commit self pleasure. "Why do I feel this way?!" Lance exclaimed

The imp got back up and laughed "It looks as if you're trying to fight your urges! How cute." The imp laughed "I had you drink a concoction while you were asleep." The imp said raising an empty bottle labeled 'Lust Draft' to emphasize his point.

It took Lance a brief moment to realize what the imp had made him swallow "You… You drugged me!" Lance said pointing at the imp in anger.

The Imp only shrugged and smirked "So? What of it? That still doesn't change the fact that you're powerless to do anything about it, let me guess, you're one of the so called "Champions" he quoted in the air with his fingers "And every year a new one of you "Champions" comes through a portal in hopes to vanquish any sort of evil presence am I right?" the imp said as he crossed his arms

Lance was taken aback by all of the information but then it had occurred to him "What did you do with the other Champions? Tell ME!" Lance shouted at the imp.

The imp looked unaffected "You might want to keep it down there "Champ" or otherwise some other lust driven beast will want to rape your sorry ass after I do! And if you're thinking of getting some of the previous "Champions" back to their senses to fight us you won't have much luck." Said the imp as he mischievously slowly inched closer towards lance ready to pounce on him.

The imp lunged forward towards Lance at a fast pace but the years of training helped Lance to dodge and put a light blow onto the imp. "You won't find me to be easy prey demon!" Lance snapped assuming a fighting stance.

The imp only stood up and picked up his trident, then he started to fly into the air "I like the feisty ones! They always make the best rape victims!" The imp yelled as he zeroed in at Lance ready to slash into him

A wave of heat suddenly passed over Lance as the imp was about to tear into him at a fast speed. 'Get up! C'mon body don't fail me now! Get UP!' Lance finally regained control of his body but it was too late, the demon tore into his clothes… and only his clothes. Lance himself was unharmed thanks to his strong will.

Lance reassumed his fighting stance but then charged at the imp while the imp charged at him.

Lance landed a blow straight into the imp's arm causing a tremble of pain and an audible "Aow!" was yelled as the imp took a few jumps back.

Lance and the imp began to survey the damage they had taken in the last 20 seconds. The Imp's arm from what Lance could tell was at least fractured.

The imp glared at Lance and his gaze seemed to penetrate any sort of mental barrier as he began another leap at Lance.

The speed of the charge was significantly slower than last time, as the imp neared him Lance grabbed hold of the Imp's undamaged arm and swung him face first at bone breaking force into the rock wall.

Lance let go of the imp breathing heavily for a few seconds and then collapsed under the strain that had been put on him during that brief scuffle. Lance now realized why none of the previous Champions had never come back, they either weren't prepared mentally and physically or that the dangers of this new world proved too great of a challenge to overcome on their own.

Scene 3~

Lance surveyed his surroundings beyond the cave underneath the overhang. The only noticeable things beyond the overhang was, a plane surrounding the small mountain with dense undergrowth in the treelines.

The thoughts again began to race through Lances mind, he felt like he HAD to relieve himself, so he started to masturbate furiously until he came.

Eight hours passed from the encounter and the sunrise. Lance awoke with a groggy yet satisfied feeling. The memories still hazy from last night still rattled him, Lance stretched as he looked off into the horizon but then back to the area of the fight. Lance began to examine the contents and items the imp was carrying in his knapsack, there was a few parcels of impure looking food, a few different colored potions, two of which said 'Lust Draft' while another one was labeled 'Incubus Draft' with a stylized hardened member on the front.

Lance only shook his head in disgust at the perverse thoughts that kept coming back to his mind, he was warned of these effects beforehand but nothing could prepare him for something entirely like this, Lance had to go back to train more if he was to face any more possible monstrosities that plagued the new world he was in.

Lance cautiously stepped into the portal but fell through it… "What the…" he gawked staring back at the portal, "If I can't get back… then that means I'm trapped here!" Lance began to panic but he quickly collected himself, he needed to gather supplies and make notes of where the routes are into and out of the current site he was at.

Lance quickly began to secure a perimeter with simple but effective traps around the area, then he began to collect nearby berries, wood, and water. Thankfully there was a freshwater stream nice and cold to collect water from close by.

Taking in a deep breath Lance once again surveyed the land around himself, it was actually really quiet but quaint. Since he couldn't go back through the portal Lance mustered up his mental capacity and strength and then began to map out the nearest trails and geography.

After what had felt like an hour Lance stumbled back to the campsite but something was wrong, this had been the fifth time within the last hour he returned back to the camp. Also most of the paths had either changed their positions or were no longer in sight! The land's geography was literally changing right before his eyes! Lance earlier had marked all the different path beginnings with different colored ribbons but more than half had disappeared within the hour, 'So let's get this straight,' Lance thought as he flopped himself down next to the campsite fire 'The geography is forever changing, every time I've thought of the portal it leads me right back to where it is… So that must mean the land reacts to the thoughts and feelings of the creatures and inhabitants of the land! This… is bizarre…' The puzzled face on Lance only furthered his deep collective thought process as the sun hit high noon.

After taking a lunch break the village Champion had decided it was time he ventured deeper into the wilderness.

After about another hour of slugging around in the woods in the mid-day heat under the dense foliage, weird noises, an occasional yelp or a scream usually followed by a "Schlick Schlick Schlick Schlick Schlick Schlick." Some of the darker undergrowth seemed to be warped and twisted into all sorts of different shapes and glows. A group of flowers growing out the side of a tree were in the shapes and forms of genitalia and other unmentionables. Lance was beginning to understand why the village only sent the young Champions through the portal, it was because they had the best chance for survival in this corrupted and perverse environment.

Lance's thought process was interrupted when some of the close bushes began to rustle, he jumped back only to go into a guarded fighting stance but much to his surprise the creature was shorter than the last one. Her characteristics came into plain view and Lance's guard dropped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! The green girl looked like a goblin, but a very distinguished and well curved one at that, she stands just slightly taller than the imp Lance faced the night before but unlike the imp her skin is completely green, she has pointed ears, a head full of black hair except for a small sliver of pink on the right, she is wearing almost nothing and her parts are fully exposed. She only has a leather belt that goes around her hip and over her shoulder, it holds a few different concoctions and a strong scent of alcohol smell along with the smell of sweat.

The goblin stumbled forward taking another swig of the unmarked alcoholic brew she was drinking from. She took a look around her to see if anyone or anything was around and she didn't even see Lance until he spoke up.

Lance cautiously approached the goblin girl and piped up "Hello?" He said guarding himself for any possible attacks she may have planned but once again she only pondered and looked around before finally fixing her eyes on him.

"Well, -HIC- what, mmhm, -HIC- do we have here? A male nice and virile just –HIC- for mee? How sweeeet! –HIC-" she said lustily still looking at Lance with her fixated face, full of wonton desire to find someone to 'bond' with.

The goblin tossed her alcoholic brew to the side and raised a brow "So stud, are you ready to get a "Present?" she said pointing to vagina as she spread her legs more to bend over enticingly.

Lance began to back up a few steps but replied "If you think trying to get me to have sex with you will lower my guard you are mistaken." 'I have to admit though, she is acting very slutty…' Lance lowered his arms and broke from his stance and asked "Look, I'm not wondering around here to have sex with any living thing in this world that I come across, I'm here to defeat the demons and impurities of this world. If you happen to know of any demons then please let me know." Lance said with an almost stern tone but it wasn't entirely believable. His serious look turned into one of a surprised but puzzled look as the goblin stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself.

The goblin brushed herself off and put her hands on her hips and sighed looking at Lance. "Demons? What about them?" She said looking more irritated than drunk

Lance only blinked and asked "Wha-What?"

The goblin puffed and sighed again more annoyed than before "Demons, what do you want to know about them? Are you dense stud?" She said with her hands still on her hips

"Well I-" Lance raised his hands but then quickly readjusted his attitude to a calm collective figure. "Well I was sent here to purge the evil of this land, it seems the evil has taken it's roots within the landscape and it's creatures… Would you happen to know of where I can find any of the demons or creatures?" Lance asked as he watched the goblin switch from making suggestive gestures to her annoyed standing body language but at least she is paying attention.

"So you want to know about the demons of this place huh stud? Well I'll tell you… for a small price…" The goblin quickly moved to where her bottom lay sticking straight up in the air and shook it motioning for intercourse with Lance.

The goblin began to wag her rump impatiently at Lance waiting for him to make a decision. Lance couldn't decide if he wanted the information or to resist the offer. Lance clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he would take up the goblin's offer to get information on the demons.

"Fine," Lance said as he raised his voice "I'll have sex with you as long as-" His sentence was immediately cut off by the goblins crotch entering and slamming into Lance's face.

The goblin who was incredibly eager to please started to stimulate herself and was regrettably helped by Lance. "So stud, are you *AH!* A virgin?" she said between the low moans and groans.

Lance paused for a couple of seconds then blurted out "How did you know?" he said continuing to slip his fingers in and out of her.

"First *AH!* Riiiigghhtt There stud! *AH!* thing I noticed about you *Oooh* is that you stutter when you talk in *yes….* heroic speeches." The goblin suddenly threw her head back and emitted a lustful moan. "Stud this feels SO much better than when me and my sisters do this together! *AH!*"

'Wait… Her sisters? She couldn't have that many… could she?' Lance had many questions buzzing around his head but the current task at hand required more attention than the answers to those questions, Lance began to pick up the pace but asked "How many sisters do you have?"

The goblin was too busy to hear Lance's question and lurched her fingers and Lance's fingers even further and faster in, "YES!" the goblin spouted as she reached her climax.

Lance wiped off his hand and waited for the goblin to recover from her orgasm to ask her some more questions. "How many sisters do you have? Erm… What was your name again?" he looked expectantly at the goblin

The goblin turned her head around and answered "I dunno, maybe sixty or something? How should I know? Also you never asked my name stud, but I'm Magi, what's yours stud?" she said standing up

Lance became enthusiastic about the goblin asking him something for once "I'm Lance, I've come here from a different world through a portal. In my village it was my turn to be the village Champion, I was sent here to –" Lance was cut off by goblin Magi's hands put out in front of her to wave him off

"Spare me the whole Champion shit." She said crossing her arms with a discontent looking face

Lance was slightly appalled and annoyed by the way Magi was acting like a little brat "Well can you at least tell me where any sort of demon presence is? Or give me some knowledge about this world?" He asked being grudgingly polite

The goblin looked over at Lance for a moment before saying "Lance, you still haven't had sex with me to seal that deal, now either you get to that deal right away or you won't be getting anything out of me." She said as she began checking her pouch contents

Lance sighed and bit his lip before saying "Deal, but I'm not sure how to go about this… We are different species after all, wouldn't that affect the offspring?"

"Lance," The goblin said preoccupied with the contents in her pouch "Concerning yourself with those types of matters will only get you raped, that is one thing I learned the hard way… Now where did I put that Lust Draft?" she said dumping her contents on the ground until Magi found what looked like a 2 inch thick 3 inch high purple potion that had the same purple glow as the portal.

Lance stood there mildly observing what Magi was doing until she whipped a potion at him and called after saying "Lance, drink it, It'll make this go a LOT faster than me forcing you." She said as she began to seductively tease Lance.

Lance read the label titled 'Lust Draft' 'This is the same potion that the Imp gave me!' Lance glanced suspiciously up from the potion to Magi and back down to the potion again "Down the hatch?" he said tilting his head back as the potion slipped down his throat in one gulp. Lance tossed the draft aside and almost immediately it took effect but this time it felt slightly less effective… Or is it that he already took it once that he's getting used to it already? 'I.. can't think… I just feel like… I need to fuck!' Lance thought as his eyes darted to Magi's rump.

"Ah shit, that wasn't a Lust Draft! Lance that was a Fuck Draft, the enhanced-" She didn't have time to turn around as she felt two hands grab either side of her butt and the sex to begin.

For the next thirty minutes there was oh's, ah's, muffled noises, grunts, moans, and then finally the release. After the sex was over Magi leaned over to Lance and pulled him up to a sitting up position.

"Lance, you don't have to drink EVERYTHING you get your hands on you know." She said as she squatted next to Lance.

Lance who was panting heavily only managed an "I don't." It felt like his crotch was on fire and that he would still fuck anything within viewing distance but he managed to keep his thoughts collected for now.

It was another ten minutes before Lance fully recovered but with the still lingering perverse thoughts he started up with Magi again "Alright, you had your fun and my virginity regrettably, can you tell me where any sort of Demons are?" Lance asked almost demandingly.

Magi recollected her things and put them in the pouch, and slipped it over her shoulder before saying "Well one of the demon places I know of is an old factory that was abandoned for some time was recreated into a 'Milking' plant. Well, that's what I've heard anyway. If you want to know more it will cost ya more…" Magi said with a crude smile

Lance was beaten back and astonished 'This goblin wants more? I'm dried up and I don't think I can go like that again… But then again she is the only civil source I've found so far…' "That would depend on the terms of payment, Magi." Lance said half closing his eyes

Magi paused and then said "Well I would like a place to stay if you've got one, a camp or somethin'. I'm able to pull my own weight, it's also a factor of that I don't want to be impregnated by every living thing out there so I need something that's going to not be corrupted and that satisfies me at the same time, you happen to be the nearest source." Magi said lowering her eyes at Lance

Lance didn't expect this answer at all, he was expecting some sort of lusty answer out of the goblin but it just goes to show that there's something to be gained after all.

Scene 4~

After saying a temporary goodbye to Magi for her to run to her home (Wherever that may be) to collect her things and bring them back to Lance's camp. Lance spent about twenty minutes getting back to the camp along with some stuff he had found on the ground, one potion said Equine, another one is labeled with the words 'La Bova' and the last item is a fruit with a big amount of hair growing off of it.

Lance hid the things in a nearby stash for the time being and began to heat up some water in the pot. He kicked back and either waited for the water to boil, Magi to find the camp or for him to fall asleep; all three of these things ended up happening. It was dusk before Magi showed up at the camp, she was carrying a large knapsack aside from some actual brown animal skin cloth clothes she was wearing to keep her curves from prying eyes.

"HEY STUD!" Lance jumped up as Magi made a loud entrance "There ya are!" still being quite loud "It took me long enough to find this place." She said plopping the sack right beside her, Lance and the fire. Lance looked at what Magi was pulling out with wide eyes. Some of the items were potions, others consisted of weird looking foods, utensils of varying assortments, a few 'toys', a crossbow with stone bolts, a few pieces of parchment and a few different sets of clothes.

Magi gave the rucksack a few extra shakes and said "Well that's everything! So where do you want me to take up space?" she looked at lance questioningly.

Lance hadn't thought about it, "Over there will do." Lance said pointing a little bit further into the cliffside cave.

Magi looked in the direction Lance was pointing in and thought for a moment "Sounds good, I'll get set up and I'll tell ya what I know." Magi said as she rushed over to the spot to where she would make her new home.

Lance laid back down to think and reflect what had just happened the last three days. 'Everything in this world just seems so immediate… So sudden and lust filled… Magic and mythical creatures… It doesn't seem impossible but still, it's bizarre to think that these races exist! It's just so much…' Lance's deep thought rendered him asleep by the time Magi had finished building a small cubby and a bed for herself.

Magi was about to talk to Lance but she found him asleep "Gee stud, didn't know you were such a sleeper. Can't say I blame him though." Magi talked to herself as she began to work with whatever boiled water was left in the pot.

Magi pulled out a few spices, some grains and other strange looking ingredients and started to stir for a while but then decided the mixture was done, she grabbed a bowl of the soup she dubbed 'Kick in thy Ass' but 'Gyshal Green Soup' for short. Magi began to pig down the soup but then looked towards the blood red moon. Magi quickly finished and put out the fire and went to sleep. There had been tales that when the blood moon had showed it was time to be cautious and careful and now was such a time.


End file.
